


Owltober 12th: Abominations

by Maxrimus



Series: Owltober 2020 [12]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abominations, Established Relationship, Gen, glyphs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxrimus/pseuds/Maxrimus
Summary: Amity helps Luz discover her own way to raise Abominations.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Owltober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948498
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Owltober 12th: Abominations

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the start of a mini-series within the overarching Owltober series. The next 9 days of prompts are one of the covens, so I'm going to be writing a little story about Luz discovering a new glyph in each coven! Sometimes on her own, sometimes with help, who knows. I just really like Luz disovering new glyphs, and it hasn't happened a ton in the show, so I wanted to test out Luz's ingenuity and excitement for discovery. Hope you all enjoy these ones!

Amity closed her textbook, finishing up the final assignment she had been working on. Looking over at Luz she quietly laughed, seeing Luz still elbow deep in the abomination Amity had summoned earlier. Luz had been at this for hours, just digging through abomination slime looking for a glyph. Now that Amity was done her own assignments she walked over to her girlfriend, squatting next to her. “I feel like if you were going to find something in the slime, you would have found it by now.”

Luz sighed, a look of disappointment creeping onto her face. “I know Amity but Abominations are the one magic I have nothing for! I’ve been trying to find a glyph for them for so long but they’re the most unnatural branch of magic, it’s really hard to find anything on the island that could give me a glyph.”

Amity just put a hand on her shoulder. She’d heard all this before of course but was still saddened that she couldn’t be more helpful to Luz. “Well, clearly we’re not looking hard enough. First things first.” Amity draws a circle, dispelling the abomination slime coating the floor and Luz’s arms. “Now let’s think. You get most of your glyphs through observation of nature right?” Luz nodded. “And my abominations aren’t exactly natural, they’re formed purely of magic, right?” Luz nodded again, a thoughtful look on her face. “So there must be some natural form of abominations that the wild witches learned from, right?” Luz nodded for a third time, thinking hard for a couple of moments before sagging.

“I know all this though Amity! I’ve thought about this for days and I haven’t been able to come up with any natural version of abominations! They’re just so…” She struggles for a second, finally deciding, “GOOPY!”

Amity giggles at her girlfriend’s choice of words. “They are rather goopy, I will admit.” She puts on a faux thoughtful face before smiling knowingly. She had discovered something that might help at the library yesterday, she just wanted the right moment to reveal it. “We know they’re goopy, but do we know why they’re goopy?” Luz looks at her skeptically, an eyebrow raised. “Well... “ Amity digs through her bag, pulling out an old tattered volume. “I think I may know.” Proffering the book to Luz, they can both see that it’s titled Golemancy: Ancient Abominations. 

Luz’s eyes lit up, reverently grasping the book. Her mouth split into a wide grin, looking up at Amity. “Golems are real? Oh, this is so exciting!” Luz starts excitedly flipping through the book, scanning it for useful information.

Amity was surprised Luz had heard of this magic, Golemancy, it was the first time Amity had ever heard the word. “How do you know about this magic Luz?”

Luz didn’t look up from the book but started chattering animatedly. “Oh, it’s a human thing! At least, it’s a thing in human fiction. It must have been one of those things that leaked into our world like Eda mentioned. It’s supposedly an ancient form of magic where you construct a creature out of some material, usually clay, and then use magic to animate it and bring it to life. I can’t believe it’s actually real! I mean I know it’s basically the same as abominations, but knowing that the version I know about is real too is so exciting!” She grinned happily, seemingly getting closer to whatever she was looking for in the book.

Amity smiled warmly at her, always so happy to see her girlfriend is such high spirits. It felt even better to know she was the cause of those high spirits. Amity waited patiently, thinking again about how different the human world must be. She really did want to visit at some point, but in the meantime, she should really talk to Luz more about it.

Luz finally stopped on a page, “Yes!” she quickly scanned the lines on the page, nodding in understanding as she read the words. “Oh, Amity this is perfect!” As she finished reading she looked up, pulling Amity into a tight hug, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. “Come on we have to try this out!” Amity was too dazed to respond; even after dating Luz for a number of weeks, Amity was still so unused to this level of physical affection. Not that she didn’t like it, of course, it was just so new.

The two rushed outside, Luz making sure to grab her notepad on the way. Luz drags Amity by the hand, pulling her through the forest to a spot of exposed clay she had found a week or two back when looking for art supplies. Luz plopped down, quickly sculpting a tiny person from the clay. Amity watched in awe; she knew Luz was artistic but the way she so quickly and confidently sculpted a person from nothing was fascinating to Amity. 

Luz finished, setting the person down. “So. The book said that raising golems is much more personal of a magic than most other glyphs. Most glyphs are very specific but golemancers actually create their own signature glyph that they use to control their golems.” Luz thought for just a moment before she started drawing in the clay around the little figure. She drew a simple but recognizable shape, an iconographic simplification of Azura’s hat.

As Luz finished the glyph she looked up at Amity in anticipation. Amity gave her an encouraging smile and Luz tapped the glyph, causing it to start glowing and after a tense moment, the creature came to life! Luz started giving it commands and it listened. Luz gave a squeal of delight, wrapping Amity in another bone-crushing hug. Amity smiled warmly at Luz from within the hug, returning it. 

The two spent the rest of the afternoon playing with Luz’s new little servant. Eventually, it got dark and they headed back to the Owl House, but Luz was ecstatic. Finally, she had glyphs for all 9 major covens. She was well on her way to becoming her own witch, and she was so happy that Amity was here to experience this with her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing Owltober! But I'm no good at art so I'll be writing short(Hopefully less than 1k words) fics instead!
> 
> I'm using this set of prompts: https://www.instagram.com/p/CE9DDCQnKGg/  
> From ba.burrito.art on instagram: https://www.instagram.com/ba.burrito.art/?hl=en


End file.
